Unas vacaciones inolvidables
by Daeron Numensse
Summary: Harry y sus amigos se van de vacaciones a un lugar extraño. Para Harry y sus amigos serán una vaciones que nunca olvidarán


A lo lejos se escuchaba los ruidos de otras personas. El tren iba cogiendo mas velocidad. Los pájaros cantaban desde los árboles melodías. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en unos de los vagones del tren. El ambiente que se respiraba en el compartimiento eran muy tranquilo porque apenas hablan entre ellos. La única que hacia un ruido era la serpiente negra de Ron. Eran una pitón negra mágica que Ron hasta entonces no sabia que hacia aparte de comer, hacer sus necesidades y dormir. Violetta, novia de Ron, le había regalado el curso pasado en Hogwarts aquella serpiente que para él era un animal estúpido que no hacia nada. Violetta era la hija de Fudge, ministro de magia actualmente. Fudge era una apasionado de las serpientes, los rumores decían que Fudge tenia serpientes por toda la casa y que dormía con ellas, con lo cual la esposa se había divorciado presuntamente. Aquellos rumores habían llenado las revistas del corazón durante todo el verano.  
  
-Estamos llegando a nuestra parada- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que había en el compartimiento  
  
En esos la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Era Malfoy acompañado de sus guardaespaldas, más que, guardaespaldas Goyle y Crabbe.  
  
-Que hacen aquí Potter con sus compañeros, perdón no estaré interrumpiendo la orgía, no?- dijo Malfoy con una risa falsa y sus guardaespaldas se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-Vete de aquí Malfoy- dijo Hermione sin ganas de pelearse.  
  
-Mira quien habla, la sabe lo todo- dijo Malfoy y Goyle y Crabbe empezaron a reír otra vez, como a coro.  
  
-He!, mucho cuidado lo que dices, Malfoy- dijo Ron que se había levantado con la varita en la mano.- Fuera!  
  
-Mira quién tenemos aquí, un Weasley- dijo Malfoy.- Un personaje que cree que por ligarse a la fea de Violetta, tendrá mejor amistad con Fudge y a tu padre le pondrán en un mejor cargo.  
  
-Petrificus totalus- dijo Ron y Malfoy cayó al suelo. Estaba como congelado y la piel se le había puesto de un color blanco pálido. Goyle y Crabbe cogieron a Malfoy del suelo y se lo llevaron.  
  
-Nos hemos librados de esos estúpidos- dijo Harry que se había levantado y estaba mirando el paisaje de afuera. El tren iba iba cada vez mas despacio.  
  
-Por fin estamos llegando- dijo Hermione que estaba impaciente de salir del tren y contemplar la estación de tren.- La estación de Lavacalzoncillos, esta estación tiene ya mas de 3 siglos y esta considerado como uno de los edificios públicos mas históricos del mundo.  
  
-Gracias, Hermione por contarnos toda la historia de la Estación.- dijo Ron harto de escuchar a Hermione.- Por cierto vaya nombre que le han puesto, Lavacalzoncilllos es de lo peor, como se les ocurrió poner ese nombre?  
  
-El nombre de Lavacalzoncillos viene de los siglos pasado cuando la gente del pueblo bajaba al río a lavar la ropa y ese río esta justo al lado de la Estación y por eso le han puesto ese nombre- dijo Hermione orgullosa de si misma  
  
-Ahhh- dijo Ron que estaba con la boca abierta.- Ahora también bajan a lavar la ropa?  
  
-No Ron- dijo Hermione.- Pero, hay un día al año donde se celebra el día en que se construyó y la gente hace una fiesta y un recorrido que cosiste en ir a lavar la ropa al río. Por cierto es en dos semanas y podemos ir a ver.  
  
-Pero solo a mirar- dijo Ron.- Que yo no quiero lavar ropa  
  
En esos momentos el tren pegó un frenazo y la serpiente de Ron salió por lo aires. El tren había llegado a la Estación de Lavacalzoncillos. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el suelo del repentino frenazo que había pegado el tren.  
  
-Donde esta Bastarda?- pregunto Ron mirando a todos los lados para encontrar la serpiente  
  
-Esta allí arriba- dijo Harry y señalo hacia la lámpara donde la serpiente se había hecho un nudo en ella.  
  
-Pobrecita- dijo Hermione que se levantó y fue a ayudar a Bastarda  
  
-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que el tren continúe con su trayectoria- dijo Harry que se había levantado y estaba cogiendo sus maletas  
  
Al cabo de un rato estaban ya todos contemplando la Estación de Lavacalzoncillos. La Estación no tenia nada de especial, mas que una gran figura en el medio. Aquella figura ya tenia mucho años y la pintura, un color verde rana, estaba desteñida. La figura debía de ser una diosa griega, cuyo nombre no sabían. Lo que mas destacaba era que en su mano derecha tenia un especie de sartén. Debajo de la figura había un letrero que decía:  
  
Josefa, diosa de la antigua Grecia, que representaba la diosa del castigo. El castigo consistía en pegar con su sartén a los que eran infiel a su pareja. Esta Diosa era una de las mas respetadas. Hoy en día esta aquí, en la Estación Lavacalzoncillos, donde decidió vivir después de su muerte. POR FAVOR NO MOLESTEN A LA DIOSA JOSEFA  
  
-Hemos aprendido algo hoy- dijo Hermione.- Por cierto, Ron no le seas infiel a Violetta  
  
-Yo, no- dijo Ron que estaba contemplando la estatua de la Diosa. – No le podría hacer eso a Violetta  
  
-Continuemos – dijo Harry antes de que Ron y Hermione pudiesen pelearse  
  
Todos salieron de la Estación y cogieron el camino hacia el este. Las maletas iban detrás volando. Anduvieron durante unas cuantas horas. El día se estaba acabando. La luna al horizonte se escondía y la noche estaba llegando.  
  
-Tenemos que buscar un sitio para pasar la noche antes de que se oscurezca- dijo Harry  
  
-Ya, pero por aquí no hay ningún sitio para pasar la noche- dijo Hermione. -Tendremos que hacer aquí un campamento en medio del bosque.  
  
Entonces Harry fue hacia su maleta y sacó su escoba y se monto:  
  
-Voy a mirar si hay algo por aquí cerca- dijo Harry y se fue volando.  
  
A los 10 minutos, Harry aterrizo en el suelo:  
  
-He visto una casa al este, en el bosque- dijo Harry que mientras hablaba estaba guardando la escoba.- Esta a 10 minutos de aquí  
  
-Ok, me parece una buena idea- dijo Ron que estaba cansado de tanto andar.- Vamos! Entraron en el bosque. El sol había casi desaparecido detrás del horizonte. A los 10 minutos llegaron a la casa. La casa parecía abandonada. Algunas tejas de la casa estaban por el suelo tiradas y los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotas. La fachada de la casa era de un color amarillento que antes debía de ser un color blanco.  
  
-Es lo único que he encontrado cerca- dijo Harry intentando disculparse por haber traído a sus amigos a aquella casa chapucera  
  
-Bueno solo será una noche- dijo Hermione con la idea de que la noche pasara lo mas rápido posible  
  
Todos entraron por la puerta. Estaban en el salón. A su derecha había un viejo sofá de un color marrón mierda. El sofá estaba viejo y tenia muchas manchas. Por un lado del antiguado sofá había unos muelles que sobresaltaban del color mierda. Enfrente había una puerta que daba a la cocina.  
  
-Esta casa me da mala espina- dijo Ron y los tres entraron a la cocina  
  
En la cocina había unas baldosas blancas llenas de sangre. En medio había una mesa llena de sangre con una sierra. Al parecer alguien había descuartizado algo o alguien. La sangre llevaba de estar unos cuantas horas al parecer, porque todavía no estaba muy seca. Hermione no se encontraba muy bien después de haber visto la sangre y quiso refrescarse la cara en el fregadero de la cocina, pero del grifo solo salía una gota de agua.  
  
-No sale nada- dijo Hermione.- Me quiero ir de esta casa, me quiero ir!!!!  
  
-Si vayamos de aquí porque esta casi esta maldita- dijo Ron  
  
-No nos podremos ir de aquí- dijo Harry.- Esta oscuro afuera y si saliéramos ahora nos perderíamos en el bosque. Debemos quedarnos aquí por esta noche.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero que uno siempre este haciendo guardia- dijo Hermione que no quería dormir en esa casa.  
  
Salieron de la cocina y fueron por un pasillo. El pasillo era estrecho y a la derecha había una butaca y un jarrón. El jarrón contenía una flor, bueno lo que quedaba de una flor, que le quedaba un pétalo azul. Al final del pasillo había unas escaleras que conducían hacia el segundo piso.  
  
Ron subió primero por las estrechas escaleras. Cuando Ron fue a dar el paso hacia el segundo escalón se quedo enganchado. El primer escalón se había roto y Ron había quedado atrapado con el pie derecho.  
  
-Jodeeeer- dijo Ron.- Porque me tengo que quedar atrapado ahora y en esta maldita casa.  
  
-Hermione, quedate aquí con Ron. Yo iré hacía arribar a ver lo que hay- dijo Harry que iba subiendo las escaleras con cuidado de no quedar atrapado.- Si ocurre algo chillad  
  
Harry fue subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar arriba. Miro a sus alreredor para ver si había alguien o algo, pero no había nadie. Harry llevaba su varita bien alta para poder usarla cuando la necesitase. Allí arriba había dos habitaciones. Harry fue a examinar una y vio que era un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. La cama de matrimonio esta hecha y tenía mucho polvo. Parecía ser que nadie había dormido hace tiempo en esa cama. Harry se acercó a la ventana y miro y vio una luna llena a lo lejos. A lo lejos se escuchaban aullidos de los lobos. Harry salió de esa habitación y se metió en la otra. La otra habitación también era un dormitorio. En ella había una cama y en la cama había un bulto debajo de las mantas. Harry se acercaba silenciosamente para el examinar el bulto. Aquel bulto no hacía ningún sonido y tampoco se movía. Harry se acerco y quito la manta...  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo Harry que chillaba todo lo que podía. – Queeee aaaaasscooooooo!!!!!!!!- y se aparto apresuradamente de aquella cosa.  
  
Aquella cosa era una mujer. Una mujer en avanzada edad. Aquella mujer estaba pálida y apestaba a podrido. Debía de estar años muerta en esa cama. Llevaba ropa normal de calle puesta. Su cara estaba llena de arrugas y había un gusano que se estaba metiendo por el orificio de la nariz. En aquella casa debía de haberse cometido un crimen muy grave. Harry estaba examinando mas con la mirada aquel cuerpo. Harry descubrió que le faltaban las piernas y los brazos. Apresuradamente volvió a tapar a la vieja para no verla mas. Cuando la hubo tapada otra vez se dio cuenta de que el corchón y el suelo estaban lleno de sangre. Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y fue hacía sus amigos. Cuando llegó Ron estaba todavía atrapado.  
  
-Os tengo que contar lo que he visto allí arriba- dijo Harry ansioso de contarlo 


End file.
